memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Time and Again
| story=David Kemper| teleplay=David Kemper and Michael Piller| director=Les Landau| }} Thrown back in time, Janeway races to prevent a catastrophe without alerting its millions of victims. Summary While traveling through the Delta Quadrant, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is suddenly hit by a huge shockwave. Kes makes a confusing dream of a planet being destroyed. They immediately set out to investigate the source of the shockwave, and find a decimated planet, where a cataclysmic explosion had recently vanquished all life. Captain Janeway leads an away team down to the surface, and soon discover that the explosion has shattered subspace. Suddenly, Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tom Paris are suddenly absorbed into a subspace fracture and arrive at the same location on the day before the explosion. As Commander Chakotay and the crew of Voyager attempt to retrieve the missing officers, Janeway and Paris decide not to warn the inhabitants as it would be a violation of the Prime Directive. In an attempt to find their own way back, the two officer visit the local polaric ion power station, the site of the explosion, and become embroiled in a protest against the local authorities. The protesters rescue Janeway and Paris, but later hold them prisoner, believing them to be government spies who are trying to stop their attempt to sabotage the power station. Despite it being a violation of the Prime Directive, Janeway warns them that their actions will destroy the planet, the protesters leave to execute their plan, taking Janeway and Paris along as hostages. Meanwhile, Kes' psychic abilities allow the Voyager crew to locate the area that Janeway and Paris were when they died. With a polaric beam device the team use it to punch through subspace at the site of the power station to rescue the two officers. In the past, Janeway realises that it was the polaric beam which caused the disaster instead of the protesters, and she uses her phaser to reverse the polaric beam. Following her actions, time is reset to before the adventure, but this time as Kes is making the same dream the planet was not destroyed by a polaric explosion, and Voyager continues on her way to the Alpha Quadrant. References Characters :Ayala • Chakotay • The Doctor • Fitzpatrick (?) • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Latika • Harry Kim • Pe'Nar Makull • Neelix • Tom Paris • Ny Terla • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Owen Paris Locations :Delta Quadrant • Markov Province • Markov-Kalto Chaltok IV • Kalto Province Starships and Vehicles : ( ) Races and Cultures :Hologram • Human • Klingon • Makull's species • Ocampa • Talaxian • Vulcan Romulan States and Organizations :Starfleet Other References :Confection bar • Drakina forest dweller • Kelada • Polaric ion energy • Polaric Test Ban Treaty • Red dwarf • Stellar Cartography department • Subspace • Subspace beacon • Subspace fracture • Temporal fracture • Transtator Connections * | nextpocket=Violations | voyages1=VOY| adbefore1=Ragnarok| adafter1= Incident at Arbuk| }} Category:Episodes Category:VOY episodes